Saiyan Twins
by cosmicsorrow
Summary: Goku is separated from his twin sister, Katrina, the same day Planet Vegeta is destroyed. The two siblings reunite to fight against the Saiyan's enemy, Frieza. Katrina's powerful presence has interfered w/ the timeline. What changes has occured? V/K


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and its characters do not belong to me.

"_We must remember that one determined person can make _

_a significant difference, and that a small group of_

_determined people can change the course of history."_

_-Sonia Johnson_

~*Chapter 1*~

It was the age 737. A baby's wail echoed throughout the galaxy. Through its cries, a wise one could tell the baby would grow up to be strong and powerful, a proud trait for one of the strongest races in the universe, the Saiyans. One of the powerful tools at their disposals, other than their high advanced technology, was the gravity of their home planet Vegeta. It was unusually high for a planet its size, but the Saiyans had made their use of it to grow stronger for as long as one can remember. The red sky made the air difficult to breathe in; however, the Saiyans took it to their advantage. It was training for their bodies. The more use they were of harsh environments, the less of a disadvantage they will be when conquering a planet. In addition, the sky to the planet Vegeta hid the rays to its nearby moon. It was only every 20 years when the full moon would come out and reveal all its glory to the surface of the planet. All Saiyans are born with tails, which boosts their powers twice as normal. With the full moon's rays, their powers grow even stronger and allow them to transforms into giant apes with destructing powers.

Inside a clinic on Vegeta-sei, a doctor bearing a bald head and a white beard and moustache was accompanied with his assistant, who was a brown-green skinned looking lizard-like alien in a white lab coat. The doctor approached a machine with a glass bubble as a cover. As it opened, it revealed two babies, a girl and a boy. The boy was the one crying. He had long, black spiky hair facing every which way with ebony eyes. Lying next to him was his sister, whose eyes looked on curiously at the doctor before her.

She had the same hair coloring as her brother, but with straight hair that reached a little below her shoulders with its end curled back slightly. Unlike her sibling, she was not crying and did not seem particularly disturbed by the loud cry next to her.

"How peculiar," said the doctor, "a Saiyan child with blue eyes."

"Strange indeed," replied the assistant, "Her DNA structure is normal and it indicates no reason for the odd eye coloring."

The doctor turned his attention towards the pair and one hand stroked his white beard. "These two may be Vegeta-sei's strongest warriors yet. The boy has quite a set of lungs, don't you think, Malaka? It is a definite mark of a fine warrior with superior strength. And the girl, despite her defection, I'm sure will grow to be a great warrior with excellent insight. Not to mention, they are the first Saiyan-born twins in the last 500 years in our history."

"But, Doctor Planthorr, I doubt they have the capabilities in their blood to achieve such a thing," stated Malaka, "They are the children of the third class Saiyan, Bardock."

Planthorr said nothing in reply, but the look on his face said otherwise. He already knew the strength these children had to offer. He had guarded and watched over many Saiyan babies that have come through his care and never had he seen children such as the two before him. They would achieve many great things in the coming future. The door to the clinic opened and two Saiyan warrior men walked in.

"Doctor Planthorr," said one, "please prep the boy child. He has been assigned to a mission to planet Eeart."*****

"Eeart?"

"Hey, we don't name the planet, doc," shrugged the other Saiyan. "We just send them where we're told to no matter how strange the name is." He looked towards the machine where the baby boy was still crying and rubbed his ears with irritation. "Boy, does he have a set of lungs! What's his name again?"

"Let's see…Kakarrot," replied the doctor and then he turned to the warriors. "Is he really to be shipped out so early?"

The first Saiyan nodded. "With his power level, just a mere two, Eeart will be easily conquered and taken. As for the girl, it was suggested that she go along too, but there are other plans for her. What those plans are, are beyond me, she barely has any power level at all. I think we should get rid of her, King Vegeta has no need for a weakling like her."

"But the King does not employ you to think," said Planthorr, causing the Saiyan to glare with annoyance. He then muttered to himself out loud, "So, they are separating the siblings…" Planthorr nodded and added, "In any case, understood in the case of Kakarrot. He will be ready in four days time. You may fetch him by then." The two Saiyans nodded and went on their way in a huff.

X - X - X - X - X

Far away on the planet Kanassa, a group of five Saiyans were found near a campfire in the middle of the day in an enormous crater. Four of them, three men and a woman, sat on rocks conversing in a happy-arrogant speech about their recent achievement as the last of their group member laid on the ground with his eyes closed a few feet away.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! We conquered this planet in a month," said Sugesh conceitedly, a large muscle, medium size man. He had a bowl cut and black hair. His clothes were tattered like the rest of his teammates, as to be expected from a difficult battle they had just come from. He bore a Saiyan armor with a scouter over his left eye, similar to everyone else. "Not even Frieza's Elites were able to achieve this and they have been trying for years! Elites my ass!"

Fasha, the only woman in the team, barked out laughing in joy. She had short, black hair that hung slightly over her ears and wore a pink suit with her body armor over it. A long yellow brace graced her left arm with protective pads on both her knees. "And to think, we low third class were able to achieve this in a month! I say, screw those Elites. We will show them how Elites should truly achieve!"

Tora, a lean and muscled man with short spiky hair, smirked at their remarks. He wore a light purple armor and had black wrist pads embracing his wrists. He took a bite out of the Kanassan arm he had been chewing on and looked over at his comrades as they ate. Borgos was the tallest in their leader's, Bardock, Elites. His skin was grayer than any of them with a slight tone to it. He was bald at the top of his head, but black hair surround the side and around. Borgos was the quietest out of all of them, speaking only when needed.

Taking a bite out of his meat, Tora chuckled. "We're lucky the moon showed up when it did or we would have been here a lot longer. Those Kanassans sure knows how to put up a fight. Too bad it wasn't good enough," he said.

"I don't understand how you claim to remember everything in our great ape form," said Fasha to Sugesh, "I can hardly remember anything from our fights."

"Heh heh, well, maybe not everything," said Sugesh, "But I definitely remember the runt that gave me this." He touched the scar on his left cheek he had received from one of the Kanassan's energy fireballs. "I can even recall when I crushed him with my foot a few seconds afterwards." He laughed like maniac at the memory.

"I remember everything I do in my great ape form, but when I turn back, it all slips away," said Borgos quietly.

"Our great leader, Bardock, claims that he remembers everything that happens," stated Fasha, smirking, with a hint of sarcasm.

Tora laughed. "Don't make me laugh, Fasha. He may remember everything that happens in every battle he's ever fought in, but that certainly doesn't apply for his personal life. Let me demonstrate." He turned towards their leader and yelled, "Hey, Bardock! Do you remember the day your son and daughter was born?"

Bardock at first seemed like he was sleeping, but he replied a few seconds later, "No. That was a long time ago anyways."

"It was not, you lazy bum," said Fasha, "they were born two days ago. Have you even seen them yet? You have enough time before our next assignment."

"Some time huh? That would be nice, some father-son-daughter bonding," Bardock said with dripping sarcasm and sat up from his position, "Why should I? They're nothing special from what I heard. Little weaklings. And anyhow, they'll only be sent away, why should I waste my time? What's the use?"

"Heh, Bardock, you're unbelievable," she said, shaking her head, smirking. "And nothing special? They're the first twins born to the Saiyans for years. I doubt they're nothing but. Do you even know their names?"

"Kakarrot and Katrina."

"Katrina? What an odd name for a Saiyan," said Tora.

"And odd name for an odd child," stated Bardock. "The brat has a birth defect. Blues eyes instead of ebony. What an embarrassment."

"Blue? How unusual," said Fasha.

"So, hey guys, why did we fight on this dump of a planet anyways," said Sugesh, changing the subject. "Is Frieza out of his mind or something?"

"Yeah, but not in this case. This planet, it has some sort of special energy, or that's what the rumors flying around claims," said Bardock, in a more serious tone. "They say that the energy gives the people of this planet special psychic ability."

"Yeah, I heard the same thing," said Tora, "You're supposed to develop those powers if you live here. Like read minds and see the future. No wonder Frieza is interested in this planet."

"What a freak," said Bardock, finally getting up and joining the group in their circle, "He'd jump at the ability to read minds and see the future. He's so paranoid; he'd destroy anyone who may have the ability to overthrow him."

"That's a scary thought," said Sugesh, "Frieza having the ability to read mind. What a -" A noise from a nearby pile of rubble cut Sugesh off and all the Saiyans looked back in alarm. A fish-like man with a pale light blue complexion emerged from the pile. His clothes were tattered and he was gravely injured.

"I wish you could read minds," the fish-man stated in anger as he glared at the Saiyans before him. "Then, you would have been able to hear the screams of my troops as you slaughtered them. You filthy Saiyans!" He let out a battle cry as he suddenly ran towards the nearest Saiyan, Bardock. Even with one working arm, he was fiercely attacking the Saiyan with all his might, who was dodging all of the punches with ease. All of a sudden, he jumped over Bardock and hit him directly in the back of his neck where the spine was located. Not expecting the sudden attack, Bardock fell forward on the ground in pain. This had all happened within seconds and Bardock's team did not have enough time to react.

"Bardock!" they cried and ran towards their fallen leader as the Kanassan man jumped back away from them. Sugesh growled in anger and using his superior speed, appeared behind the Kanassan and kicked him into the wall of dirt. Tora smirked and released a ki ball in the direction of the Kanassan. The fish-man let out a painful scream as he was hit, but to the surprise of Tora and the others, instead of dying, the Kanassan began to glow and walked slowly towards the group.

"My name is Toolo and you would be well sure to remember that name," he growled. "You are nothing but barbaric animals who do nothing but follow blind orders to destroy civilization to extinction! Soon you will all die!"

"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that," said Bardock, getting up from the ground in anger. The Kanassan would pay with his life for striking him down.

"You came to this planet looking for the powers this planet has given us. Well, I have granted you this wish," said Toolo, "The power to see the future. With this, you will see your end, just as we saw ours. You will see your loved ones be destroyed, just as we have suffered that pain. Ha ha ha ha ha h—" Bardock growled and blasted the Kanassan in pieces before he could utter another word.

Sugesh laughed at the sight. "Guess you never know what will appear from under a rock nowadays, huh, Bardock?" As soon as he finished the sentence, Bardock suddenly fell forward. The mighty leader had fallen unconscious.

X - X - X - X - X

"How is he, Malaka?" asked Tora. After the fight with the Kanassan alien, Bardock had fallen unconscious and the group had immediately left to the Saiyan planet for medical help. It was abnormal for their leader to fall unconscious and everyone had been worried.

Malaka pressed a few buttons on the control panel before him and checked the Saiyan's status. "Physically, he's healed and ready; however, I can't say the same for his mental state." The lizard man shook his head, clearly not understanding the phenomena presented to him. "There's something strange going on with his brainwaves. It's like he has an added layer running in sequence with his normal brainwaves."

"Brainwaves…?"

"Sounds bad," said Sugesh.

Tora turned towards the rest of his team members. "Yeah…Well, we should be able to handle things on Planet Meat without Bardock. Let's go." And without another word, Bardock's team left the medical room and took off in their space pods towards Meat.

A baby boy's cries reached his father's ears, even from inside the rejuvenation tank.

"Whoa! What the hell!" Malaka shouted in surprise as Bardock's brainwaves began to skyrocket in action.

X - X - X - X - X

"What is this?" Bardock was witnessing a planet exploding before his very eyes. A sense of recognition overwhelmed his senses as nothing but rubbles of the once intact planet remained. "Vegeta? …Is this Planet Vegeta?" Another thought struck him almost immediately. "No! My son and daughter…were they still on that planet when it was destroyed?"

The scene changed to a space pod flying away from Planet Vegeta. "My son? He's safe...Kakarrot!" Flashes of scenes appeared one after another: His youngest son wreaking havoc on an old man with a Chinese suit and hat with a white beard; his friend, Tora, on the ground with a smile on his face, but severely hurt; Kakarrot no longer a baby as he meets a young woman with turquoise hair pulled in a high ponytail.

"I don't understand…Tora! What does my son have to do with you!" Bardock shouted as more scenes unfolded. Kakarrot training with a bald young man of his age with an old man with sunglasses and a long white beard as their teachers flashed. It was followed by more scenes of his son fighting a green demon with antennas on his head. "My son fights…he's strong, I can tell, but why am I seeing this? His fighting method is completely different from our Saiyan style."

Suddenly, he saw a young adult Kakarrot fighting his older son, Raditz. "No…! What is this! NO!"

X - X - X - X - X

In the medical room, Malaka had panicked at the sudden brainwave change and had run out to get the more knowledgeable and calm Doctor Planthorr. It only took him seconds for him to take action after analyzing the machine indicating Bardock's mental and physical help before yelling at his assistant. "Get him out of there! NOW!"

Malaka jumped and proceeded to release Bardock from the rejuvenation tank. The water began to recede and the cries of little Kakarrot, who was a mere few doors down from the room his father was currently in, reached Bardock's ears and his eyes opened instantly.

"Open! Open the hatch Malaka!" The door slowly opened and a naked Bardock stepped out of the tank. "Thank goodness you're alright, Bardock. You had us worried there. Bardock…what happened back there? On Planet Kanassa?"

Bardock ignored the doctor and took off the mask before taking his clothes from Malaka. "It was like I was having a dream…except I was awake….at least I think I was awake…what did he do to me…?" he asked himself.

"Bardock," said Planthorr, catching Bardock's attention, "Whatever happened back there on that planet…you came back different. We need to give you more tests to figure what is making your brainwaves react differently."

The Saiyan glared at the doctor. "No tests. I'm fine. Like a weakling could ever harm me." With that said, the mighty leader walked towards the exit to leave the room, scouter in hand.

"It would be wise to take it easy, Bardock, until we find out what that 'weakling' did to you," said Planthorr. The advice made Bardock scoff.

"Wise? There's no such word in my vocabulary."

Planthorr sighed. "I don't understand how you can recklessly go battle after battle and come back without any life threatening injuries. For you to do that, you must have some wisdom in you that keep you alive."

"My fighting skills keep me alive. It doesn't take a lot of brain to know how to fight," he replied. "Which reminds me…where is Tora? I thought I heard him in here?"

"He and the rest of your team were assigned to go to Planet Meat by Frieze himself. Since you were injured, they went without you."

"Frieza! So, we're finally getting some recognition from the big man himself, huh?" Bardock laughed, "Those guys thought they could have all the fun themselves huh…can't have that can we? Here I come!" He put on his scouter on his face and ran out of the medical room as the doctor yelled after him.

"Wait! Bardock! You need rest!"

__

*Eeart – Sayians are mispronouncing Earth

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
